Wake Up
by allthestripes
Summary: Clyde is sent to wake everyone up after a sleepover, and makes a surprising discovery.


Clyde grinned evilly to himself as he tip-toed his way down the hall in Token's house. They had had a sleep over the night before, him, Token (obviously), Craig, Jason, Jimmy, and Tweek. As the Black residence was ridiculously massive, everyone had been able to have their own room. It was cool, like having a bedroom in someone else's house. They all always chose the same one every time.

Token would use his room, naturally. Clyde would take the guest room next door. Token was his best friend, why would he not be as close as possible? Jason would take the one three doors away, and Jimmy would settle in across from him. A few of the rooms had bunk beds, and Craig would go into the one at the very end of the hall. According to the stoic boy, this was because he had always wanted one, and given the opportunity, why would he not take it? Tweek... well, he would start in a room near Craig's, but usually ended up in one of the bathrooms in the tub. His reason was the door locked and the small room was easy to defend in case of an intruder.

No one questioned him, it was easier to just let Tweek do his thing.

Last night had been a sort of party. Just 'Craig and those guys' hanging out and having a blast. Of course alcohol had been involved, but they were seniors, or at least about to be seniors, and they were dumb high school kids. Without Token's parents to watch them (off yet another business trip), they had free reign to get into anything they wanted.

Token had woken up first. With a raging headache, he'd kicked open the door to Clyde's room and yanked the other out of bed. His already dour mood only sunk lower when Clyde proved to not only NOT be hungover somehow, but to also be extremely hyper. Rather than dealing with him like a good host, he'd kicked Clyde from the bedroom and told-ordered-him to go and wake everyone up, then went downstairs to make them all breakfast to help with the consequences of the night before.

The teen burst like a ray of sunshine into Jason's room, scaring the poor boy so badly he woke up thrashing and fell off the bed. "Good morning~!" Clyde practically sang. "Time to get up, Jason my good friend! Token is making us all munchies, and I have done you the huge favor of waking you up before Craig! I am headed that way though, so if you want food before that empty vacuum of eating power gets there, I suggest you get going!"

Jason strung together an impressive string of expletives, and informed Clyde in several ways that he hated him with all his heart before getting up and slouching downstairs, cradling his pounding head.

Clyde, naturally, took no offense and simply moved on to Jimmy. He was a little disappointed to find him already awake, but gave him basically the same speech as Jason. His vague sadness vanished when he was given a stuttering thank you, and left the room glowing with pride.

He was such a good friend. Who else would brave the task of waking monsters? This was in reference only to Craig, to be fair to everyone else. Jason may have a few less than brilliant things to say about him in response, but he would get up relatively easily. Oh no, Craig was like a dragon. A dragon that cold murder people with just it's eyes. A Medusa dragon.

Clyde paused outside the bathroom as he passed. This was where Tweek usually hid, but he knew the other didn't get much sleep. He was always reluctant to possibly wake him. He decided to leave the bathroom alone and continue on to Craig. The smell of food would lure Tweek out eventually. It always did.

That or Craig threatening to eat everything, though everyone but Tweek knew the dark-haired teen would never do that to him. Craig had a soft spot just for the blonde, and would never really do anything to upset him on purpose.

Anyway, back to the mission on hand.

Humming the Mission: Impossible theme under his breath, Clyde pressed against the wall and slide down the hall, arriving sooner than he was quite ready for at the door. He took a moment to collect himself, then threw open the door.

He was tall enough to be able to see a bit over the top bunk, and could make out Craig's hat under the blanket. Flipping on the light and locking eyes on his prey, he strolled across the room with more confidence than he actually felt. He was in a monster's cave, he had to be careful not to misstep here!

Once he was standing directly beside his friend, he paused to take a breath, then screamed, "WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!"

Craig flinched hard, his eyes snapping open and spotting Clyde. He groaned in pain at the light hitting his retinas, and covered his face with his hands. Clyde noted that Craig strangely was missing his shirt, but he was too busy laughing at his friend's discomfort to comment. Until the unexpected happened.

Beside Craig, Tweek shot bolt upright, his hair even crazier than usual, and his eyes still closed though he was very much awake, clearly exhausted.

"What the fuck, man?" he whined. He was also very shirtless next to the other.

Clyde's laughter died instantly and his eyes shot wide. His mouth dropped open for a moment, then he gasped and slapped a hand to his mouth to cover his renewed cackling.

He ran from the room towards the stairs, calling over his shoulder for them to come and get food.

In the room, Tweek grumbled and flopped back down as Craig turned to face him. His arms went around the blonde and pulled him close so they were chest to chest. They stayed in this position for a moment, letting themselves wake up.

"Sometimes... I hate Clyde," Tweek said, sounding surprised by this realization.

Craig's lips twitched up into a smile. "Oh, well, I'm glad to see you've finally accepted this and joined the rest of us in this."

They got out of bed, and redressed, then headed towards the kitchen where the sound of Clyde still dying over his discovery where echoing, hand in hand.

Neither particularly cared about being discovered, but Craig did have a thing or two to say to his friend about his method of waking them. He had upset his Tweek, after all.


End file.
